Crimson (A PruCan Nyotalia fanfic)
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Madeline Williams was always the nice girl in school, got good grades, and was the perfect good girl but now she was twenty years old and working in a strip club. But will her life take a turn for the better when she meets the one called Jewel?
1. Chapter 1: Madeline Williams

Madeline Williams was always the nice girl in school, got good grades, and was the perfect good girl but now she was twenty years old and working in a strip club... She had graduated top of her class so how had she ended up _here_? She asked herself that question every day of her life that she was here, dancing on poles and in front of men who were complete strangers that would wait until the bouncer wasn't looking and smack her ass, making her squeal and sometimes stop mid dance because of it. Yes, Madeline _hated_ her job. She sighed as she recalled how she had come to work here. Her father was the owner and had been the one who forced her into this job. She had been working here for two years now and had told herself many times that she was going to quit but she never could face her father who would either give her a pout or yell at her that she was his daughter and she would do it if she loved him. She sighed as she looked over herself in the mirror with a sigh. She was fairly good looking if she did say so herself but she really hated having to wear this stuff. Her top was red lace with a big red bow that tied down the back adjoined to the bottoms which was a short leather skirt with lace linings that attached to her pinup stockings that were just some sort of see through fabric. Her face as usual was covered with makeup. She hated that but she had to wear it for work. She sighed and grabbed her large trench coat, pulling it on over her outfit and walking out the door to her car. Yes she did live on her own but she still did everything that her papa told her because thats all she ever really did. She got in her car and drove to the club.

~Short time lapse~

Madeline was sitting down for a break in the back of the club when she heard her name called

"Violet." That was the stage name that she used. She bit her lip and stood up, walking to the curtain as they did her intro. She strutted out of the curtain, hips swaying and face burning as she approached the pole, slowly sliding down it first before wrapping her legs around it, swinging and twirling gracefully to the tune that buzzed in her eardrums. The first time she had done this she almost broke down crying because of how ashamed she felt at all those strange people seeing her like that but she was almost too used to it now. She stopped her spining and twirling and twirled up the pole, climbing a little bit and stopping at the top. Thats when she caught her eyes. In the corner near a table with two bigger buff men was the white haired girl that she'd only seen once on the pole, her eyes shimmering crimson and her lingerie always very punk. She only knew her by her stage name which was Jewel. Madeline's dance was soon over and her money that had been thrown was collected by the bouncers. Madeline sighed as she finally entered the curtain. She let out another long sigh but immediately stood straight when she saw Jewel who was walking towards her

"Hey great job out there Violet~" She said, a smirk present on her painted black lips as her eyelashes fluttered at the blonde in front of her, her hands on her hips. Maddie's face flushed pure red

"I-I um...thank you J-Jewel…" She muttered, smiling a little

"U-Um...My actual name is Madeline…" she said. Jewel smirked and laughed a little

"Ja my real name is Julchen~" She cooed, smirking slightly but turning her head when she heard her name called.

"I've gotta go~ Talk to you later Maddie~" She cooed. Madeline's face flushed even brighter as she watched Julchen's hips swaying as she strutted onto the stage. Maddie watched her from the back stage, gulping slightly as she watched her pale skinned hips twirl and flip on the pole, upside down and half on the pole. Maddie couldn't tear her eyes away from her as her long silver hair flipped around with her, her body twirling and twisting in ways she couldn't even think of doing. Madeline blushed even brighter when Julchen caught her and gave her wink, her signature smirk in place as she finished. Maddie hid her face as she walked out of the back room and onto the floor and walking over to the tables, strutting across the floor. She blushed bright red when her ass was groped and jumped, turning to see a very large and tall man behind her

"Hey babe~" He growled, smirking and pulling out a hundred dollar bill

"How about a little private dance in the lounge hmm~?" He purred, smirking at her face

"I-I uh..O-Oui of course...right this way~" She cooed, leading him to the private dance room and sighing as she pulled her top off, revealing her plump b-cup breasts that she had to show in a private dance. She sighed as the man sat in the recliner smirking as he looked her over

"Mmn~ Sexy~" He growled, his voice very intimidating to poor Maddie. She sighed, focusing on her job, twisting and swirling her body in front of the man, just barely brushing against his skin with her own, feeling the man's already hard member brushing against her ass through his pants. When she was done she gave a heavy sigh and turned to him, taking her money from him with a sigh. Before she was able to put her top back on the man stopped her, grabbing her and smirking

"Wanna come back to my place babe~" He growled, his hand groping her breast. She blushed at this and swatted his hand away

"N-Non...I'm not some slut…" she said, looking at him with a very offended face

"Oh come on babe~" He purred, growling slightly and pushing her against the far wall, kissing her passionately and massaging her breasts. Madeline squeaked and tried to push the man away, squealing against his lips. When he pulled away from her lips and bit her neck hard she screamed

"Help!" her hands pushing at the man who was currently squeezing her boobs and biting her neck harshly. The bouncers ran in and grabbed the man, pulling him off of her

"Let go of me! That bitch is mine!" He growled, struggling against them as they left. Maddie felt the tears pouring from her face, her back hitting the wall again as she slowly slid down the wall, clutching her knees and burying her face in her legs. Julchen had heard the commotion after having just gotten off stage, walking to the room and seeing Maddie sobbing against the wall. Her shimmering crimson eyes softened as she kneeled beside Maddie, gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay Madeline?" she asked, gently petting her hair and sighing as she pulled her into a hug

"Shh its okay Maddie~" She cooed softly, gently petting her hair with a small smile to make her feel better  
"Madeline. Look at me." she said, putting a hand on her cheek and making her look up at her

"Its over now. They aren't gonna let that bastard back into this place ever again. Your okay~" she cooed, gently brushing a strand of soft blonde hair from the girls face

"Come on. Lets go fix your makeup." she said softly, one soft finger slowly wiping away a tear

"I've got some extra in my bag." she finished, helping Maddie up off the floor and helping her put her top back on, slowly lacing it up her back, tieing the bow at the top

"How do you ever get this back on by yourself~" She teased, chuckling softly

"I'd suggest getting something you can just zip or snap." she said softly finishing up and smiling "Lets go~" She cooed, leading Maddie to the bathroom, smiling as she gently wiped the smeared and dripping makeup from her face  
"You shouldn't wear so much makeup. You're so beautiful without it~" she cooed, brushing a strand of hair out of the way as she started to do her make up

"I do have some red eyeshadow but are you okay with black lips?" She asked. Maddie nodded and allowed the other to do her makeup, soft pale fingers rubbing over her face carefully. When she was done Maddie looked in the mirror and smiled

"You did a really good job..I should let you do it more often~" She cooed, blushing when she let that slip out

"I-I um...It looks really good~" She cooed. Julchen chuckled softly and nodded

"I'll do it for you whenever you want~ If you get here early enough in the morning then I can~" She cooed

"I'd better go on back out there. You should go talk to the boss about the rest of the day off~" She cooed, smiling and hugging her gently before walking back out of the room. Maddie watched her leave and sighed, looking over herself in the mirror. The place where the man had bitten her neck had started to bruise and was probably going to be there a while. She sighed softly as she thought of Julchen, the Crimson eyes she had stared into when the other came and comforted her and hugged her, helping her with her makeup...she...she felt...attracted to Maddie had never had a boyfriend at all though sometimes when she would hang out with her brother Alfred people would think they were dating but that was just weird. Maddie had never really had any particular interest in men anyways but...how could this work?


	2. Chapter 2: A New Freindship

Maddie sighed as she walked out into her home. Her father had been fawning over her worriedly for what seemed like an hour before she was finally able to go home. Maddie closed her door and hung up her coat. She normally locked it but this time she neglected to do so. Maddie smiled as she walked into her room, smiling at the large Canadian flag over her bed with the Tardis throw and pillow with a fleece throw with her favorite anime character on it and all her anime plushies and dolls. She sighed and went over to her closet and opened a drawer of cloths, pulling out her favorite tee and some sweatpants along with her regular underwear which was also a little bit sexy as well but it wasn't uncomfortable. She sighed and walked into her bathroom and smiled as she undressed, not wanting to ruin the beautiful makeup that Julchen had done but she guessed that she didn't really want make up on right now. She sighed as she started up the bathwater, sliding down into the warmth of the tub "Mmn~" she hummed, loving the feeling of the warm water washing over her body as she sat in the tub, she had another hour before that marathon of Doctor Who came on she she decided that it would be a good time for soak. She turned the water off with her toes, wetting her hair before sudsing it up and relaxing back against the tub. What Maddie didn't know as she was rinsing off her hair and slowly washing her body was that Julchen had gotten off of work and was changed into a MCR shirt and some soft fabric Jeggings that hugged her legs and ass perfectly. She gave a small tap on the door but when there was no answer she opened it up slowly and smiled as she heard a little bit of splashing around. She closed and locked Madeline's door behind her and walked into the room. She walked into the bedroom, smiling at the obvious fangirl like surroundings. She looked over the different posters and wall scrolls. She saw a few of her favorite bands on the posters as well, liking her friend's taste in music. She went over and sat down on the edge of her bed, flipping through the CD case. Maddie walked out of the bathroom and blushed, seeing Julchen on the edge of her bed

"J-Jul!" she squeaked, glad she had dressed before walking out

"W-What are you doing here?!" She asked. Julchen laughed and stood up, smiling down at Maddie

"I came to see ya Maddie~" She cooed, hugging her gently

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She said, smiling sweetly. Maddie smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Julchen

"Thanks...Would you like to stay for a while...I'd...I'd like some company." She murmured, smiling as she rested her head against Julchen's shoulder, glad to have the comforting pleasure of another warmth holding her close. Julchen smiled

"Of course~ I'd love too~" She cooed, smiling sweetly. Maddie nodded

"Ever heard of Doctor Who?" She asked, pulling back and smiling to her

"I've heard of it but I've never watched it." She said. Maddie gave her a look and immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her Tardis blanket from her bed and pulling it with them. The two girls were soon situated on the couch, snuggled comfortably under the Tardis blanket. Maddie started season one of doctor who on Netflix and smiled as she found herself, snuggling with Julchen under the cover. The two ended up having a huge marathon of Doctor who, ordering pizza for dinner and drinking cokes and laughing and having a really good time. It was then that Maddie came to the conclusion that she hated men. She'd never really benefited from men in her life. She did love her brother and father but they only ever wanted things from her or wanted her to do something for them, they never really did anything for her. But Julchen had done a lot more for her in the past few hours than they had done for her in the past year. She smiled as she finished her last slice of pepperoni pizza, watching as the capitol building blew up, destroying it and the slovene with it. She smiled as Julchen watched with intensity, the tardis blanket wrapped around her shoulders and Maddie's as well

"I'm beginning to like this Doctor guy~ I don't have this at my house~ We need to do this more so I can catch up~" She said happily. Maddie giggled sweetly

"Of course. Maybe this weekend you can stay over and we can have a huge marathon~" She said, blushing a bit at realizing she'd offered to let Julchen stay over in her home for a whole two days. She didn't mind, she was actually kind of excited. Julchen nodded

"And maybe tomorrow after work too~ There are a lot of episodes. Dinner's on me tomorrow though~" she cooed. Maddie nodded

"Of course~" She cheered, happy to have a new friend.

~Time lapse~

Maddie and Julchen rode to work together the next morning. Turns out Julchen lived in the apartment complex right across from her house. They smiled happily as they talked at chatted, Julchen did Maddie's makeup at her house this first few customers started coming in while the two girls were chatting and laughing about Doctor Who. A strange man came up to the girls and smirked

"You two seem friendly enough~ Why don't you come do a double dance for daddy~?" He asked. Maddie blushed and looked over at Julchen who smirked at her

"Why not~?" She cooed, nudging Maddie in the arm. Maddie nodded

"Um...sure.." She said softly, hiding behind Julchen a bit as they walked to the private room. Julchen helped Maddie take off her top, seeing her nervous expression, her top already off

"Don't worry. It'll be okay~" she cooed, smiling as they started in front of the man, Julchen's hand's slowly running down her body and making her sigh a bit. Julchen dipped down her body and smirked as they pressed against each other. Maddie was sure her face was just as red at the lacy lingerie top that she had on currently as Julchen's hand groped her ass, making her blush even more. She had to do something as well so she placed her hands on Julchen's hips, swinging her leg up and hooking it around her waist as Julchen's hands moved over her thighs, smirking as she took her leg down, turning and rubbing her ass against Maddie's crotch, Maddie let out a soft moan, hoping Julchen didn't hear it. When the dance was over and they were done the man had a huge smile on his face

"Your very sexy together~" He growled, smacking Jul's ass

"I'll have to get you to do that again some time~" He purred. Julchen gave the man a death glare

"Fine but if you touch me again I'm calling the bouncer in here and getting your ass tazed." She said, taking Maddie's arm and walking her out of the room. The man huffed and walked out after them. Julchen growled

"Men disgust me…" She muttered, sighing as she leaned on the wall beside Maddie in their back room with a sigh. Maddie thought for a moment

"So...I'm guessing your not into guys then…" She muttered, blushing when she realized if she'd basically just asked if she was a lesbian having only really known her for a day. Julchen smirked

"Ja. I'm into women~" She cooed

"What about you Maddie~?" She asked, making Maddie blush even more

"I-I um…." She paused for a moment

"I like..I like girls…." She said quietly, looking down for a bit but looking up when she felt Julchen's hand on her cheek

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Maddie~" She cooed sweetly, smiling reassuringly

"Whats the matter with being a lesbian?" She asked. Maddie sighed

"According to my papa its because I can't pass on this 'perfect bloodline' without a male partner…" Julchen smiled softly

"There are ways you can get pregnant without a guy~" She cooed

"It worked out fine for my sister and her wife~" She cooed, smiling sweetly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of two women, one of them in a hospital bed, cradling a baby

"Thats mein little sister Monika and her wife Felicia with their daughter Marina~" She cooed, smiling sweetly

"Feli was impregnated artificially. I'm so happy to have such an adorable little niece~" She cooed, smiling to Maddie

"But hey lets not worry about that now~ Lets finish up here and then we can hang out and chill tonight. I'll tell you a little more about my sister~" She cooed sweetly


	3. Chapter 3: More than Friends?

Maddie smiled softly as she and Maria sat back against the couch, continuing their Dr. Who Marathon from the other night. She let out a heavy sigh as she was deep in thought, barely focusing on the screen in front of them. Her mind had wandered back to the events from earlier, making her face turn red at the thought. Julchen's hand's on hers had been so soft and loving with just a hint of roughness to them. Maddie's mind wandered as she leaned against Julchen, not realizing exactly how close she was, she turned her head to look at Julchen and blushed, her eyes widening at how close they were

"U-Um...s-s-sorry Jul…" She muttered, moving back a little bit. Julchen smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Maddie, smiling sweetly

"It's okay Maddie~" she cooed

"It's a little chilly anyways~ It feels good to cuddle~" she teased, giving the smaller blonde a wink and holding her at her side. Maddie smiled a little nervously as she rested against Julchen, her head on her friend's shoulder. She sighed softly. Yesterday she had come to the conclusion that she hated men...and today she came to the conclusion that she liked Julchen. No it wasn't a friendship like, It was a more than friendship like, it was a girlfriend like, a lover like, a soulmate like. She couldn't deny her feelings. Madeline Williams was in love with Julchen Beilschmidt.

~Time Lapse of Awesomeness~

Maddie yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, picking up her phone to reveal a message from Julchen. The two girls had been hanging out everyday this week and today was saturday and the day her and Julchen had decided to hang out. They were going to spend all day together, leading up to a Doctor Who Marathon and a sleepover. Maddie yawned and sighed as she read Julchen's text.

"Meet you in front of your house in an hour and a half?" Maddie groaned and looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. She sighed and texted her back

"Okay see you then." She got up and stretched, soon receiving a response from Julchen

"Awesome! See you then sexy ;) " Maddie blinked and blushed at her text. Julchen had been very flirty with her for the duration of the week and she was actually flirting back at times. She gave a heavy sigh and shook it off for the moment, standing up and going to the bathroom to get ready. When she was finally done she walked out and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing something pretty plain, just a plain pair of skinny jeans and a red hoodie with a white tanktop underneath. She smiled as she got her phone and wallet, walking out the door of her house and smiled, seeing Julchen there. Julchen looked so sexy and it made Maddie blush at the sight. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with a few little tears in them and a tight long sleeved shirt that hugged each and every curve of her body and showed a good bit of her cleavage. Maddie blushed and smiled as she walked over to her

"Hi Julchen~" She cooed softly, smiling up at the other "

"Hallo Maddie~" She cooed, brushing a strand of hair out of the others face

"You ready to go?" she asked, smiling softly. Maddie nodded and smiled

"Lets go~" she cooed

~Time Lapse~

Maddie and Julchen laughed happily as they walked into the front door of Julchen's home

"Okay that. Was the cutest movie ever~!" Julchen cooed, smiling happily as they walked into her room, Julchen was going to stay at Maddie's so she was going to get some clothes and stuff

"Yea it was really, really good~" she cooed. Julchen smiled as she grabbed a few things from her closet.

"I just need a few things then I'll be ready kay~" she cooed softly. Maddie nodded

"Alright~" She said, looking around at the others room. Julchen's room was absolutely the neatest room she had seen in a long time. It was so neat and tidy that it looked like a different person's room than Jul's. Julchen was a wilder mannered person so it wasn't exactly what Maddie was expecting as she looked over the collection of movies, video games, and CD's that was organised Alphabetically by by band titles and name. Maddie smiled as she looked through the collection of different CD's and other things. When she turned around she came face to face with Julchen, her face inches from the others

"I-I um...sorry…" She muttered, gulping slightly as Julchen smiled

"No problem Maddie~" She cooed, moving even closer to her, resting her hands on Maddie's waist

"No problem at all~" She cooed, kissing her sweetly as she held her by the waist. Maddie blushed, her arms instinctively wrapping around Julchen's neck as she kissed her back, her stomach was doing flips as she felt the kiss, her own melting into Julchen's soft sweet lips. When the two pulled away Maddie's face was bright red as she looked at Julchen. Julchen smiled happily, pecking Maddie's cheek

"So~" Julchen smirked, pausing mid sentence

"You didn't pull away~" She purred

"You like me don't you Maddie~" She growled, her hands moving down from Maddie's waist to her ass and pulling her even closer, their bodies pressed against eachother. Maddie blushed even brighter and nodded a little bit, her fingers playing with Julchen's long hair nervously as her arms remained around Julchen's neck

"Y-Yea.." She murmured, looking up at he with a smile

"A-And I'd really love it...I-If you would...um.." She stopped a bit. Julchen smiled and kissed her gently for a breif second, exchanging some electricity with Maddie

"Love it if I'd what Madds?" she asked, kissing her nose. Maddie blushed

"I-If you'd be my girlfreind…?" Maddie asked, gulping a little and looking up at her with sweet violet orbs

"P-Please?" She finished innocently, looking right into Julchen's shimmering Crimson eyes. Julchen smiled and squeezed Maddie's ass slightly, kissing her gently

"Of course Maddie~" she said sweetly, her thick German accent flowing perfectly as her lips again met those of the Canadian.


End file.
